Modern aircraft are typically equipped with a braking system. During a landing phase, taxiing, or a Rejected Take-Off (“RTO”) event, for example, a pilot may engage a pedal to decrease the speed of the plane. Based on the deflection of the pedal by the pilot, the braking system may apply a pressure to one or more of the aircraft wheels through one or more brakes, slowing the plane.